The following U.S. Letters Patent to Zimmermann No. 2,782,887, Fitzgerald et al No. 3,493,257, and Strumbos No. 3,834,961 provide an historic perspective or background for the present invention up to the threshold of the new useful and unobvious fixtures and procedures of the present invention. These pieces of prior art indicate that it is old to place a foamable core between two rigid plates and that it is old to heat-activate foam composition between adjacent panels in which the panels are either fixed or deployed. The work of applicants exploits a fixture in composite form with locating and securing means and selectively heat actuated as by means attending automotive coating and securing procedures.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a Sandwich Seal Fixture which is economical to produce, easy to install in prearranged positions; and which selectively achieves sealing of passageways by expansion of a foamable sealing material retained registrably between registering stiff and relatively rigid outer plates so that upon expansion the foamable sealing material fills the peripheral void between passage and fixture. The fixtures are sized for clearance in respect to the size of the passage opening at the selected location of use to allow coating material to flow into the passageways upon, for example, dipping and then the coating material is allowed to flow out of the passageways for curing as by subsequent baking. The described fixtures utilize the baking or curing heat for actuating the expandable core and the foamed material closes all gaps between the fixture and the interior surfaces of the passageway to be blocked.
Other objects include improved automotive assembly procedures made possible and economic in use of the described fixtures and will be apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the automotive manufacturing arts as the description proceeds.
Still other objects include the simplicity of manufacture and assembly of the fixtures of the present invention.
Other objects will be appreciated as the description proceeds.